playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and FAQ
Rules Creating Pages When you're creating pages, make sure there isn't an existing page for it already! Once you're sure it doesn't already have a page, you can create one. General Guidelines: Link to each major person, building or quest on it's first mention. If you see a pattern on other wiki pages of it's nature, try to follow that pattern. Always provide as much information as you can. Here are the guidelines for each type of page: Character Pages Character pages all follow a specific layout. To use this layout on your new page, click the menu with three lines next to the cancel button and select the option "Source Editor." In the source editor, type the following without spaces: { { subst:Character } } and click apply changes, then edit as normal. Building Page be sure to include the following information: If building is a dorm: * Dorm Description (as seen in info box in-game) * Cost: * Capacity: Before and after upgrading * Max Cash: Before and after upgrading * Time to Build: * Time to Upgrade: * Cost to Upgrade: If building is not a dorm: * Building Description (as seen in info box in-game) * Cost: * Time to build: Quest Page Quest Pages all follow a specific layout. To use this layout on your new page, click the menu with three lines next to the cancel button and select the option "Source Editor." In the source editor, type the following without spaces: { { Quest } } and enter the required information, then click apply changes. Only make a quest page if you're sure you can follow the format! If you can't do it, talk to one of the people mentioned at the bottom of the FAQ. Other Page If there's a similar page out there, follow it's format. If there isn't, just use a format that makes sense to you. Categorizing Pages Please ask one of the people at the bottom of the FAQ to categorize your pages for you unless you're certain you know what the categories are. Leaving a Page Massively Unfinished If you have to leave a page with massive hones in it, please click the menu with three lines next to the cancel button and select the option "Source Editor." In the source editor, type the following at the very top of the page without spaces: { { Construction } } then click apply changes. Also, in the category section, please add the "Under Construction" category. That will make it easier for editors to find it. Comments Section Please be kind in the comments section! Keep the content of your comments on par with the content of the game. Comments that use inappropriate language, are irrelevant, display personal information (address, phone number, identity, etc.), or inflammatory will be deleted, and will result in a minimal day ban. Please report inappropriate comments. FAQ How do I find the character I'm looking for? All of the characters are listed alphabetically here. If you're looking for information on a character type, you'll find it here. I have some information about X subject that's not already on the wiki. Can I add it? By all means! However, make sure all the information you're adding is true. Fan theories and unconfirmed bits of information can go in either the comments section or a you can make a blog post about it. I have a question about the wiki that isn't answered here. Who do I talk to? There are plenty of users here who would love to help you out! The creator/admin is Anais, she can help you with anything and listen to your suggestions. There's a bug in my game, who can answer it?Category:Browse Sorry, but it's very likely that no one on this Wikia will be able to help you with your game. But, you can always post on the official the Pixelberry Studios owned and maintained Forum! You'll most likely get help there.